Losing You Again
by TheSingleLife
Summary: He lost her five years ago because she didn't believe he would stay faithful to her but after 5 years of no contact or having nothing to do with him...He comes back into her life but what for? R
1. The Stalker

**The Stalker **

I was just causally sitting at the bar while my friends dance on the dance floor with boyfriends. I would normally be dancing myself but I wasn't really in the mood so I just sat at the bar, just drinking.

I was just drinking vodka and I notice a bloke with crazy curly hair and small eyes staring at me. I looked around to see if there was anyone else but there wasn't and then turned to look at him again and he was smiling and shaking his head. I didn't get up to walk over to him; I just sat there and continue to ignore him and his cute eyes.

I then see my friends coming towards me and ordering more drinks; I could tell this was going to be a long night out so I look over at the bloke again and notice he was still staring over at me. My friends and their boyfriends were planning on making a move to a different club and I just went along with them. I didn't want to argue.

I stood up and put my jacket on. As we all left, I had notice the curly bloke was gone. I let out a sigh. As we got to the other club; I sat at a table and my best friend brought me a drink over and offer me to come on the dance floor but I said no I wasn't in the mood. As she walked off, I notice the curly bloke had followed us as I saw him sitting at the bar, he wasn't staring but I also notice he was watching his friends.

I couldn't believe he had followed us all here. I started to think that maybe he was our friend but I hadn't notice him before but that would be impossible because I never forget faces and I know all our friends. As I sat there, I got more and more curious of him, he hasn't made a move or even the courage to come and speak to me. When his eyes found me, he continues to stare at me but I was getting a little uncomfortable with it so I called one of my friends over.

"DO WE KNOW HIM?" I shouted as the music was loud.

My friend looked over to him and shakes her head. I just nodded and she walks off. After an hour of watching him, I decide to go up to the bar and confront my stalker. As I got up, he stops staring at me; I walked over to him and sat right next to him.

"HEY, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER?" I shouted at the barman.

He nodded and I turned to look at my stalker who happened to be staring at me. I smiled and sighed. I heard him chuckle.

"Is something funny?"

He shakes his head as he took a sip of his drink.

I turned back to the barman and took my drink. As I swallowed my drink down, I notice he had turned himself round so he could stare at me and I was really uncomfortable with it as he wouldn't stop.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He shakes his head. "No idea"

"If you think it funny to stare at girls and make them feel uncomfortable then its working"

"You're very pretty"

I was shocked when he said that. "You don't know me"

"No but I know what you look like and you're just very pretty to be here and alone" He said loudly. "I see all your friends dancing"

I nodded as I looked at them. "Do you know any of them?"

He nodded. "I know three of them"

I was shocked that I hadn't met him before. Maybe I had met him, I could have been drunk when I first met him but I still would have remembered his face and smile.

"Well I don't know you"

He chuckled. "Look, do you want to go?"

I looked at my friends and then back at him. As we left the bar; we got a cab and made our way to my apartment. I couldn't believe what I was doing, bring the stalker back to my flat and about to offer him a drink but he said he knew three of my friends.

As we enter my apartment; I offer him a drink and he said he'll have a soda and he sat down on the sofa, I soon joined him and we got talking. We must have talked for about an hour before things got heated up, maybe I only knew this guy when I was drunk or tipsy but like I said before I would have remembered his face and smile.

He had a made his move by pulling me for a kiss and I started kissing him back. We made out for half an hour before I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. We both ripped each other clothes off and threw them anywhere on the floor and we both climbed into the bed, he was teasing me and I was teasing him but then he climbed on top of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded and he kissed my lips.

I woke up the next morning; feeling sore and had a banging headache. I rolled over to look at the time and saw that it was only half 8 in the morning, I rolled back over and led in the bed until I heard one of my friend scream. I rushed up, noticing that I was naked, I threw on my dressing gown and ran out of the room and saw my friend holding a bat.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"Spider in the bathroom"

I groaned and went to catch the spider and flushed him away. Then my friend boyfriend came out of the room. I fell onto the sofa and notice a wallet had fallen on the floor so I bent down to pick it up and had a flashback…

"_**Oh god, don't make me laugh" I laughed. **_

_**He was laughing his head off. "No seriously, I fell down and I couldn't get up without help" **_

_**I was laughing my head off. **_

I remembered he was telling me, he had fallen out of his bunk and he couldn't get up without someone help. I open it up and saw his credit card; I pulled it out and notice the name. **MR N. BLACK **I sighed and put it back in the slot and closed it back up.

I got up and went to have a shower and got dress as I had to be at work for half 12, I was producing music for this boy band today. I was hoping they weren't going to give me any trouble today. As I left my apartment; I took the wallet with me, I had no idea why.

As I got into my car; I was having more flashback on what happened last night…

_**I was in the bed as he was kissing my neck and other parts of my body. I moaned as he teased me. When he entered his fingers into me, I let out scream. **_

I shake my head; trying to forget about last night, it was obviously a one night stand to him because he didn't leave a number or note for me. As I got to the studio; I got out of my car and locked it up. I started walking towards the building and I had another flashback…

"_**Please…" He begged. **_

"_**No" I said. **_

"_**Oh come on…You must have a laughable memory" He said, smiling. **_

_**I shake my head. "I have loads but why would I tell a stranger?" **_

"_**I'm not a stranger if I'm sat on your sofa and I happen to know three of your friends that you were with tonight" He whispered as he pulled me for a kiss. **_

I shake off the flashback again and walked faster into the building. As I got inside; I went straight into the studio and got all set up. My manager came in and spoke to me.

"Now, we ask you to be cool and be very calm" He said.

I nodded. "As always"

He smiled. "Good luck"

He gave me the paperwork and left the room. It was half 12 and I had read over the file but I hadn't notice one of the boys had come in and was sat on the sofa; staring at me. I had jumped when I saw him there and he just let out a laugh.

"Oh my god" I let out, putting my hand on my heart. "I didn't hear or see you come in"

He let out a little laugh. I notice that laugh from last night, my head shot up as I took a proper look at him.

"You" I said.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think****. Thanks **


	2. You

**You **

Oh my god.

I had to leave the room; I couldn't believe he was working at the same studio as me. I couldn't believe he was in the band; my friends were dating the other two members. How is it that I had never met him before? I was so confused; he spends the night with me and then with no shame, just comes into work and continues to stare me.

I mean don't get me wrong, he was very attractive and handsome. How did I not recognize him last night? How could I be so stupid? Why was he so interested? Why was he following me? Oh wait, he not following me here because I'm suppose to be producing there music and it going to be awkward because two of them know me already because of my friends but how have I never him, I'll never know.

I wasn't going to let this bug me because I'm a much bigger person and stronger person to let any boy get the better of me but for some reason this one seems to make me weak and makes me think I need someone like him around. Am I falling for his charms? No I can't be, I've only just met him last night. He must have been there with his friends last night while I was with my friends. Did they set us up to find each other? What would my parents say if they found out I slept with this guy from one night? My mom and dad have never brought me up to be whore and slapper.

I was so confused. I didn't know what I was going to do but I know one thing and that is to go back in there and face him, act like nothing happened last night and forget it. He not interested in a girl from a one night stand or maybe he is. No I can't think like that, he famous and it would be far too complicated for me.

As I slowly walk back into the building; I walk straight up to the Studio I had ran from, as I entered, he was sat on the chair and his other two band mates were in the boost. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi" He said.

I ignored him and his other two band mates came out and gave me a big hug. I returned the hug and looked at the boy I slept with last night. God, how could not see how dam sexy he was in them skinny jeans and his plain light blue shirt all tucked in and his shiny black shoes; I think he knew I was looking but when I looked at his face, he smiled. His other two band mates were arguing over song to start with first. I was locked in the boy eyes for a good 2 minutes until he broke it.

"It doesn't matter" He said, winking at me.

I blushed as he stood up from the chair and walked in the boost with his other two band mates. I sat in the chair and let out a sigh, trying to focus on what my job was and not on what happened last night with the boy. As 4 hours went by of staring and winking, it was lunchtime; god was I thankful.

"Right…that's a rap" I called.

Two of them came out the room and gave me a high five and left the room for some lunch. As I watched the other two leave the room; I turned to see him, leading against the wall and smiled weakly.

"Hi"

He smiled. "I noticed you were looking at me earlier"

I chuckled. "I was not looking earlier, I was just admiring what you were wearing" I lied.

He nodded as if he knew I was lying to cover my tracks. As he walked over to me and touches my cheek, I had a flashback….

"_**OH GOD" I screamed as he entered me. **_

_**He was panting as he entered me again and I screamed. "Oh god, please" **_

I shake the memory away and he smiled. "You look pretty again"

I smiled. "Thanks"

There was a short silent before he broke it with a sigh and walked away. I didn't want to mention last night in case he was embarrassed but he didn't look like he was embarrassed but I could feel he didn't want to talk about it but he had left the room; leaving me, deep in my thoughts.

"Oh god" I let out.

I didn't know if I should speak to anyone about him and see what he was really like or see if my friends knew him. As I sat in the chair, I had another flashback…

"_**So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. **_

_**I shake my head. "No, I'm single" I answered. "I don't have much luck with relationship" **_

_**He nodded. "I can't see why" He said. "You're so pretty and bright" **_

_**I smiled. "Thanks, do you have a girlfriend?" **_

_**He sighed. "No, I haven't found the right person" He responded. "I mean, I've had relationship but not serious enough" **_

_**I nodded. **_

I sat there; shaking that memory away as well. I wasn't embarrassed but feel like we both got emotionally involved with each other last night but how deep we got, I have no idea. I must have been a bit tipsy to not remember what I said last night.

I heard the boys coming back as they entered the room; they all went straight in the boost. After another good 6 hours; it was finally time to go home and rest. I wasn't going out tonight, purely because I didn't want another night like last night to happen again. Two of the boys had left and the one with curly hair was sat on the sofa.

I looked at him. "Can I help you?"

He shakes his head. "No but I was wondering what you were up to tonight?"

"I'm going home and resting" I said.

He nodded. "Good thinking"

I chuckled. He stood up and slowly walked over to me and I got nervous as I took a step back. I wasn't scared that he was going to hurt me but I was scared at what could happen again and what it could lead to. He got closer and he wasn't backing away, I ran out of room to move back, he was right in front of me as soon as I lifted my head to look at him.

He touches my cheeks and smiles at me. He leads in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and at this point, I had another weird flashback…

_**I stood in the doorway of his room; he was crying and asking me why. **_

"_**Why" **_

"_**It wouldn't work" **_

"_**It would if you had a bit more faith in our relationship" he cried softly. **_

"_**I'm sorry" **_

I shake it away and look at him as he walks away leaving me all confused. I fell into the chair and let out a big sigh.

* * *

**Wow … Feels like I'm on a roll, never gone this long without mentioning names but you will all get the plot in the next few chapters **** please review. Thanks **


	3. Understanding

**Understanding**

Why was I so confused and getting myself all upset over this boy. Did we have a past and I'm not remembering it but I would have remembered if we had been in a relationship or even met. I mean when I was at Camp Rock; I only met one of the boys and then I met the other one when my friend started dating him but I had never met the third one.

Maybe, we have met and it was a painful ending. Maybe that why I wasn't remembering him but I still thought I would remember if it was a painful ending to us. But he seems to know who I am.

"Oh god" I whispered.

I entered my apartment and saw my friends sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine. I burst out "I need to talk to you both"

The both looked really worried at me and one of my friends asked. "What's wrong?"

I sat down and explained everything had happened last night and today. I explained that I was having flashbacks of the night and other times at Camp Rock. I mean I remember having a summer fling with a boy at Camp Rock but I couldn't remember what his name was and what he quite looked like; I knew he had dark hair and was the same age as me and my friends. But as I was explaining all this, my friends both looked quite surprised and shocked.

"Not like you to get yourself in a confusion" One of the girls said.

I fell back and let out a frustration then there was a knock at the door and I screamed. "DON'T OPEN IT "I screamed.

My friend jumped as she open the door and it was only the boyfriends. I stay led there for a few minutes; I hadn't notice he had come through the door after his friends but I could see at the corner of my eye.

"Is everything okay Caitlyn?" Jason Stone had asked.

I covered my face and started laughing my head off. I sat up and stopped laughing and turned to look at the boy I had a one night stand with who kept eye contact with me for a few seconds.

"I'm going to bed" I said, standing up.

"Caitlyn, you need to talk to him" Mitchie Torres replied.

I walked into my bedroom; slamming the door, making it clear that I didn't want to talk to anyone especially him. I can't believe I had been so blind, I started dragging things out of my closet and I found what I was looking for. I opened it up and found the picture book, I got up and walked out of my bedroom and sat on the sofa.

I let out a sigh. "Let's see, where you are in this book"

He chuckled and led against the wall. "You won't find me in there"

"Think you're so clever" I said.

"Caitlyn, what exactly are you looking for?" Mitchie asked.

"A picture; I had summer fling when Shane and Jason came to Camp Rock and I'm sure it was him" I replied pointing my finger at him.

I looked through the albums and I had found the photo I had been looking for. I took the photo out and looked on the back, I was in shock.

"Nate…" I whispered.

I dare looked at him again. I remembered it all very clearly now.

_**Flashback…**_

_**I just come here for another summer but what made it more interesting is that Connect 3 were staying because Shane needed to change his attitude. It had only been a couple of days before I met Nate Black. He was our instructor for music. **_

_**I had been so caught up with trying to get a piece of music right and Nate had helped me the whole summer and we also ended up having a summer fling together without people knowing, he used to sneak me off the campus site for a few hours so we were alone and we would sneak secret stares and winks at each other. **_

_**It had been a magical summer until I asked Nate a few question. Nate also had a bad boy inside of him because I had found out, he slept around when he got drunk and he had said he wanted to change and he was willing to do that if I accepted our relationship. **_

_**I didn't accept the relationship because I didn't want to find out when he would cheat on me. But when I refused the relationship, Nate went and slept with some random girl from the club and it broke my heart when Nate told me. **_

"_**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" I shouted at him, in the mess hall in front of everyone. **_

_**Nate stood up, pushing me out of the room. "Don't shout out like that Caity" Nate warned. "No one knows about me" **_

"_**I'm not surprised" I said harshly with tears coming down my face. "You asked me to be in a relationship with you and because I said no, you went to find the first girl that would sleep with you and break my heart" **_

"_**Caity…It wasn't like that" Nate replied, with tears coming down his face. **_

_**He tried hugging me but I pushed him away. "Stay away from me Nate" **_

"_**I can change for you" Nate begged. "Please Caity…give us a chance" **_

_**I stood there; staring at him. After that, I decided to give our relationship a chance. But after 4 weeks, I called it to an end because summer was coming to end and I was going home and Nate was going on tour.**_

_**We were sat in his cabin when I decide to break it off with him. **_

"_**I'm breaking up with you Nate" I whispered with tears coming down my face. **_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Because I don't trust you or this relationship" **_

_**I got up and I stood in the doorway of his room; he was crying and asking me why. **_

"_**Why" **_

"_**It wouldn't work" **_

"_**It would if you had a bit more faith in our relationship" he cried softly. **_

"_**I'm sorry" **_

_**He got up and ran after me. He got on his hands and knees in front of his band mates and my friends at Camp Rock. **_

"_**Please Caity" He begged. **_

_**I looked at everyone and I whispered. "No Nate" **_

_**I walked off; leaving him on the floor. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

I got up and looked at Nate.

"What do you want Nate?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You"

"I told you this 5 years ago; it wouldn't work because of you and I being in different places" I replied sadly.

"Please" Nate begged quietly.

I could see Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Peggy all standing in the kitchen; listening and watching.

"How do I know you changed?" I asked.

"I'll prove it to you if you accept the relationship again" Nate answered.

"No Nate" I said. "You had a one night stand with me"

"You can hardly talk" Nate burst out. "You were well up for it"

I shake my head. "I'm not going back out with you Nate" I replied. "Let go and give up"

He shakes his head. "No I'm going to prove to you that I've changed"

"It's over Nate" I said quietly.

I turned around and walked into my room. I slammed the door and fell onto my bed but I heard my door open and close again, I sat up and see him standing there against the door. I couldn't believe how I didn't remember him, our breakup was very painful and upsetting, I didn't talk to him for a good 5 years.

I actually forgot about him because I knew he wouldn't change because last night was it, he had made me laugh, slept with me and then took off without leaving his number or a note saying sorry but he had to leave early. But what really broke my heart is that he knew exactly who I was and took advantage to sleep with me and try and entering my life again.

He 24 years old now and I still feel like he hasn't changed one bit but maybe I'm wrong but then I don't know what the magazine say all the time because I ignore the magazine when they in it purely because I didn't want to remember our breakup and I didn't want to see him again. I knew I would eventually see him at my friends wedding but I didn't expect it to be now.

I let out sigh.

"Leave me alone" I said.

He shakes his head. "No"

"God, Nate our relationship was over 5 years ago" I replied. "It is time to move on and forget all about me"

"No, you see for the last 5 years, I have been making my life better" Nate said. "I've changed like you wanted me to"

"How have you changed?" I asked. "Because last night, you got me into bed"

"YOU WANTED IT" Nate shouted. "I can't believe you didn't know who I was, I thought maybe you were drunk but then my mind wasn't in the right state of my mind when I saw you sitting in the club"

I didn't say anything, I let Nate continue.

"You know I've been watching you for the last 5 years" Nate said sadly. "I see the way men treat you, I've had Shane and Jason keeping me updated on what your doing in life, I've done it all Caity, I've wrote you letters that I didn't have the guts to send because I knew you would throw them away like our relationship, you didn't even give it a chance, you thought I was going to go on tour and sleep with every girl after my concerts well you were very wrong"

I stood there in shock.

"You know, I've been tempered into having sex with these random girls but no I've always told them, I've got someone waiting for me at home, I still thought we were in a relationship but Mitchie told me you have moved on to this guy called Josh, my heart broke but I didn't go and find a girl to sleep with, I still thought our relationship was real"

I was letting tears fall down my face. "Nate..."

"No Caity...You rejected too many times and I'm still not giving up" Nate cried. "You know we done interviews and they always asked me and the boys if were in relationships and you know what I say?"

I shake my head.

"I tell them that I'm not interested, I've got someone in my heart that I want to hold onto because I really do love you Caity" Nate responded. "That summer was amazing; I've still got the videos and pictures that you took, I still have flashbacks of the nights we spent together, the days I would sneak you off the campus site for some alone time..."

"Nate, please..."I begged quietly, with tears coming down my face.

Nate walked towards me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulls me for a passionate kiss. I started kissing him back after a minute, we broke apart and I looked into his eyes.

"Give us a chance and if I mess it up then I'll walk away and never come back" Nate whispered. "Please"

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think people. Thanks. **


	4. Chances

**M Rated for Warning. **

**Chances **

I stood in the kitchen; I was making myself a hot chocolate all because I couldn't sleep. I was mentally and physically confused on what to do about the whole relationship with Nate. I didn't say no and I didn't say yes, I made him leave and told him to give me time to think.

I couldn't believe that he went 5 years saying that he was with someone when he wasn't, he lied about his relationship status but then Shane and Jason had said that it was all true that Nate deeply did tell girls that tried that he was taken or someone was waiting for him at home, they also said that he did tell the press that he was in a relationship.

We broke up 5 years ago and he was still telling people that he had me when he didn't, I couldn't believe he knew about my relationship with Josh. Our relationship had ended on bad terms, we were together for 3 years and I found out he was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend for a year of our relationship, I dumped him and never spoke to him again but since our breakup, I have been sleeping around with straight boys well boys that I knew from Camp Rock or School.

When I had my summer fling with Nate; it was the first of everything. First kiss, first cuddle, first sex, first secrets and first moments together, everything was taken by Nate. I lost my virginity to him first, I had nothing left give to be first with our guys but that's not Nate fault. This was all my choice; Nate didn't push me into doing anything I didn't want to do with him.

I remember the first time Nate said them three little words "I love you"

"_**I Love You Caitlyn" **_

_**I smiled. "I Love You Nate" **_

It was sweet and made my tummy turn into a butterfly feeling. I could tell he was nervous that day and so was I but I could also tell Nate had never said to any other girls but your only suppose to say them three little words if you mean it.

I remember the first time he kissed me.

_**We were both walking along the docks, holding hands and goofing around. Nate and I spent most of that day, walking around and playing tricks. But he made us stop on the docks and he had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. **_

_**He was staring into my eyes. "Nate…"**_

"_**Caity" He whispered. "Can I kiss you?" **_

_**I had a big smile on my face when he asked. He leaned in and kiss my lips softly. It was only for a couple of seconds and he pulled away. **_

"_**Wow…" I let out quietly. **_

_**He smiled. "I think I'm going to have to try that again" **_

_**He places his hands on my neck and kissed me with more passion. **_

That was my first kiss and Nate took it away. He didn't do it on purpose, he wasn't to know but when he took my virginity, I felt I had lost everything I could do with my special person that I was going to be with forever. I didn't think Nate was going to be special person.

_**It was raining heavily and we had ran to his cabin that he shares with Shane and Jason. They weren't in there but Nate looked at his watch and it said 12:22pm, so everyone was at lunch**_

_**Nate looked out the window. "Looks like it going to be raining for a while" **_

_**I sighed and nodded. "Were have to make sure we make it for dinner then" **_

_**I and Nate laughed at each other. We had sat on his bed, cuddling and whispering to each other. We stay like that for a good hour or so before we started making out but I took the next level and started undoing his shirt. He took it off and then I took my top off and we threw our clothes anywhere. **_

_**We continued to make out when I felt Nate hand touching me everywhere. Then I took my hands from behind Nate neck and undid his belt, we both stopped and we both took our jeans off and kicked them onto the floor, we got under the covers and Nate looked at me as he cuddled me into his arms. **_

"_**You're so beautiful Caity" He whispered. **_

_**I smiled. I felt Nate play with me down below but he continued to stare at me with his small, brown eyes. I let out a little groan when I felt his fingers go up inside me. **_

"_**Nate" I groaned. **_

_**He continued until I begged him. "Nate…please" I begged. **_

_**Nate stopped. "Are you sure?" He asked kissing my neck. **_

_**I nodded. He climbed on top of me and entered me slowly; I let a scream escape from my mouth. **_

"_**NATE" I screamed. **_

_**As he got faster, I screamed louder he then started kissing me again to keep me quiet in case anyone heard from the mess hall. **_

_**After an hour…I led on Nate bare chest, we both cuddled for a little while as the rain was still going. **_

"_**I Love you Caity" Nate whispered kissing my forehead. **_

"_**I Love you Nate" I whispered back, kissing his lips. **_

I sat crying my eyes out at that memory; it was the best one so far, I had done so much with Nate in so little time. In them 6 weeks, we shared our first kiss, cuddle and sex but we entered a relationship and just after 4 weeks, I ended it because I didn't think I could trust him.

I gave Nate everything and he gave me everything. He made that last summer fun for me and it turned out to be a sad ending. But I chose to end it, not Nate so I can't really blame him for anything, he was promising that he was going to stay faithful to me. No one had found out about our little romance until I broke up with him in front of our friends, I could tell everyone was feeling sorry for Nate as he was on his knees begging.

I looked at the time and it was 4:30am; Nate was going to be back here at 8am. I got up and went to bed. The next time, I woke up, I see Nate sitting in the chair by my computer. I stirred and I heard Nate coming over to me.

"Morning beautiful" He whispered kissing my cheek.

I sat up and he sat on the bed. He was smiling and I returned it weakly. "Morning" I said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

He continued to stare at me. "I've come to see you because I want you"

I nodded. "I have been thinking really hard Nate" I replied. "I'll give our relationship a chance"

Nate smiled and pulled me for a passionate kiss. "You won't regret it Caity"

I smiled and cuddled Nate.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Wonderland

**Wonderland **

No relationship were perfect; Shane and Mitchie relationship isn't perfect but they deeply love each other and wouldn't go anywhere without each other, like when Shane went on tour for 4 months, he called her everyday, he made sure he saw at least twice in the same month, Shane made the effort to stay faithful to Mitchie and Mitchie trusted him. Shane loves Mitchie; you could only look at Shane and he would be thinking of Mitchie. But they had been together since Mitchie first year at Camp Rock and it was a special love to them both because they connected over a song.

Jason and Peggy weren't perfect but they loved each other very much and made the relationship work. They got to know each other before spreading it around the world that they were together. Peggy loves Jason because he made her heart melt and Jason loves Peggy because she honest and she not afraid to stand up for herself.

But my relationship with Nate started off very weirdly; it's not everyday you go to a camp and have a summer fling with a famous rock star. I only met Nate when he first came to Camp Rock and became notice not that we were best friends but we were friends but when he came back, it was only to help Shane get the jerk out of him but he stayed and met me because I was Mitchie best friend. Nate was the one who started flirting, making the effort to see me everyday that summer, he sneaked me off campus a couple of times and he never got into trouble but then Brown never caught us. He showed me the way to love because before Nate, I had never had a boyfriend. So when I first slept with Nate, he made it special to me and he didn't rush me into having sex with him.

I sat there; deep in thoughts, I just couldn't get rid of the feelings that he was going to cheat on me or be a complete jerk for changing him. I won't know until I give it a proper go.

As I was getting ready for work, I had the hot tunes on the telly. The lady was going on about Connect 3 releasing the new album in less than a month away but I also hear her mention Nate name.

"_Nate Black is taken for good girls…He finally reveals that he won his lover back and will make her public when she ready" _

I smiled. I turn it off and left for work.

After a hard day at work; I came home with Nate and we just passed out on the sofa and we both started laughing.

"Wow" Nate let out. "Never done so much music in one day"

"Two more songs and then we are done with the album" I said. "When are you going on tour again?"

Nate looked at me. "November"

I nodded and smiled weakly.

Nate saw it. "Don't be like that Caity" He replied, taking my hand. "I promise, I'll ring you everyday, come and see you on the weekends"

I nodded. "Just we only been back together for a day and your already going away" I responded. "We haven't even had a date yet"

Nate shakes his head. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I whispered. "Were just make a better start to the relationship when you come back"

That night…we ate our takeaway; we had sex and fell asleep.

It was time to say goodbye to the boys but I had spoke to Shane on his own.

"Keep an eye on him for me" I whispered, giving Shane a hug.

"You got to learn to trust him Caitlyn" Shane whispered back. "But I'll keep an eye on him"

I nodded and we walked back over to everyone else; Nate hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I couldn't believe he was going away for 10 months and I wasn't going to see apart from the weekends so he says. But Shane was right; I needed to trust Nate and give him the chance.

"Love you too Shane" Mitchie said as she hung up the phone and sat next to me. "Hi"

I smiled. "Hi" I replied. "Is Shane okay?"

"Yeah" Mitchie answered. "He sends his love and hopes your okay"

I nodded. "I'm fine"

I looked at my phone knowing nothing was going to be there. "He'll be in touch soon"

When Mitchie said that she went to bed; leaving me on the sofa, watching telly. I couldn't believe Nate was breaking his promises already, it's been 3 months and I haven't had a text, phone call or a visit from Nate. He promised and he had broken them already, I had spoken to Shane and he wasn't saying much as he said he never really sees Nate apart from the concerts, rehearsals and interviews.

I had tried calling Nate a few times but he never answers, he hasn't reply to any of my text messages. It was really starting to get on my nerves so I decide to send him a text…

_Thanks a lot for staying in touch or coming to see me Nathan. You and me are so over this time…You haven't changed, your still the same old Nate before we met at Camp Rock…I can't believe I fell for your old tricks…Rubbish, that what comes out of your mouth, rubbish…You don't love me…Shane managed to call Mitchie twice, he been to see her on the weekends but not you…You are the worse boyfriend I've ever had. Stay the fuck away from me Nathan Black! _

With that; I threw my phone right next me and the next thing I knew, I had a phone call coming from Nate. I answered it.

"_Caity…" _I didn't say anything. _"Caity…I'm sorry" _I was completely ignoring him. _"I know I said all them things and I haven't kept one promise but I've been busy Caity, Shane knows I have" _I wanted to ask him why but I went completely against it. _"Please Caity…" _

"Why have you ignored my calls and texts?" I asked him. "It don't take long to write a text or call someone you love back"

"_Okay…I'm out of excuses Caity" _

Oh my god…He cheated when he promised. _"I got drunk and it meant nothing to me…" _

With that; I hung up the phone and started crying. Nate had tried calling back but then I had a call from Shane. I answered the phone after Shane tried three times.

"Shane, I don't want to hear it" I cried.

"_Fair enough Caitlyn" Shane said. "He really is sorry but I know he had his chance to prove it to you and for ignoring you when I told him to be straight with you" _

"Thanks Shane"

With that; I hung up and deleted Nate number out of my phone and out of my life for good. I was not going to let him get the better off me not this time.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks. **


	6. Begging For Forgiveness

**Begging for Forgiveness **

I sat here; crying my eyes out. I was watching a sad film on True Movies, yes it was very sad what I did on my days off but I didn't want to go out. But Mitchie and Shane came in and saw me; crying.

"Oh Caitlyn" Mitchie said, sitting next to me and pulled me for a hug. "What happened?"

I shake my head. "I'm watching this movie" I sob out.

Mitchie looked at Shane. "Right well…Do you think you could turn that off and listen to me and Shane for a minute please?" She asked.

I turned the telly off and sat up to talk to Shane and Mitchie. I could see Shane was upset about something and if I could read his mind it was about Nate; I know Mitchie and Peggy have been trying to get me to talk to Nate but I didn't want to as he promised he wouldn't cheat on me but he did and he broke all the promises.

"Nate wants to talk to you" Shane said.

I shake my head. "I'm not interested"

"Just hear him out; I know he an idiot and he lost his chances but at least be friends" Shane replied. "That would make him happy instead of not having you at all"

"Why does he deserve my friendship?" I asked.

"He doesn't Caitlyn, I know he doesn't" Shane answered. "God if this was me and Mitchie, god I would so understand why she wouldn't want anything to do with me but this is you and Nate and he a very unhappy boy and a broken boy, I would rather you two be friends that make it uncomfortable for us all to hang out"

"And what if I don't want to be his friend?" I questioned.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Look, were all trying to save a friendship that was great before the relationship and summer fling came along" Mitchie said. "What the hell Nate was thinking back at Camp Rock, I have no idea"

"He shouldn't have been having a summer fling with a student" Shane pointed out.

"You and Mitchie had one" I responded.

"No that just it; we didn't" Mitchie replied. "We were friends and we didn't have a relationship until we finished Camp"

I nodded. "Yes, we broke rules but that was Nate choice"

Shane and Mitchie both sighed and Shane spoke. "Look, Brown rang me yesterday and asks if we could all help him out"

"I'll help out but that doesn't mean I have to be friends or even talk to him" I said.

Shane nodded. "Fine"

After that chat with Shane and Mitchie; I had booked the whole summer off from work and got myself ready for Camp Rock, I can see this is going to be interesting again but memorable because this is where all happened with me and Nate. As I got my car loaded up, Nate had been sat on my doorstep outside, waiting for me to come out.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He looked great; his tight curls, white top and a black shirt on with his black skinny jeans and his white sneaker. I didn't move because I didn't know what he wanted.

"Caity…" Nate whispered.

"Don't call me that" I said harshly.

"Caity…please, I'm sorry okay" Nate begged. "I'm sorry I broke all the promises, I'm a loser without you Caity"

I shake my head and headed towards my car. I turned to face him. "Nate, I gave you a chance to make things right, all you had to do was pick up the dam phone but you couldn't do that because you were too busy getting hammered and sleeping around like you usually do" I nearly shouted at him.

A lot of people were looking at us and staring. "Caity…I can change, I promise" Nate said. "I will at this Camp"

"What do you think going to happen?" I asked. "Just because we had a fling there doesn't mean it will happen again and as far as I'm concerned, Brown not happy with what you did"

"DO I ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Nate shouted.

I shake my head. "I WAS A STUDENT, SHANE AND MITCHIE WAITED UNTIL CAMP WAS OVER" I screamed back.

I could see Shane, Mitchie, Peggy and Jason all watching. I knew none of them wanted to get involved in this argument or relationship but as far as I was concern, there is no relationship for me and Nate.

Nate got closer so he could whisper without people being nosy. "You didn't exactly push me away" Nate whispered.

I shake my head. "No but I fell for you" I whispered back.

Nate took both of my hands into his. "I fell for you as well"

"I really loved you, you made me feel like I was the only girl on the planet that you actually cared about, I let you take the one thing that no one else had taken from me" I said, letting tears escape from my eyes.

Nate sighed and I could tell he felt bad. "I'm sorry I took it away from you but you didn't say no" Nate whispered.

"No because I didn't quite know what the hell I was letting myself in for with you" I said loud enough for people to hear. "I let you have it because I thought we were going to be somewhere in 10 years but look at us, you can't keep that thing inside you and can't even keep a promise, so much for that promise ring"

Nate looked at it and then back up at me. I let go off Nate hands and got into my car. I drove off knowing I had left Nate speechless but I had let more tears fall down my face remembering that I did say yes to him.

_**We were just sat on the bed; talking to each other. Nate was asking about my love life and I was telling him that I wanted to do it with someone special. **_

"_**I want to do it with someone special" I said.**_

_**Nate nodded. "I always said that as well until I got stupidly drunk and slept with someone that Shane had slept with as well" Nate replied, shaking his head. **_

"_**Do you regret it?" I asked. **_

_**Nate nodded. "I'm ashamed to tell anyone about it but after that I never did it again" **_

_**I nodded. "So you only did it the one time?" **_

"_**Yeah…I'm not like Shane" Nate answered. "I did it and never looked back" **_

_**I smiled. "Would you do it with me if I offered it on a plate?" **_

_**Nate looked at me. "No, I couldn't" Nate replied. "You're special" **_

"_**I want you to Nate" I whispered. **_

_**He looked at me like he was in shock at what I was saying. "Caity…" **_

"_**Nate…Take it away from me" I said quietly kissing his lips. **_

_**He broke it off. "I'm your instructor" **_

"_**And…" **_

"_**And we would get into a lot of trouble" Nate pointed out. **_

"_**Like we haven't broke any rules, taking me off the campus was breaking the rules, holding my hands, kissing me, cuddling me and having me in here is breaking all the rules and we could get into trouble" I said. **_

_**Nate laughed. "You got a point but having sex with you and getting caught…"**_

_**I climbed on top of Nate. "We won't get caught" I whispered kissing his lips. **_

I just continued to cry at that thought; I gave it to Nate and he wasn't even in control.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you really think guys. I've changed the title and wording of what this story about****. Thanks **


	7. Tears Mean What

**Tears Mean What **

Okay…So we did more than once but every time I did it with Nate, it felt special to me and I felt wanted by him and I was his for good but maybe I got it all wrong or did I get it right because sometimes, Nate can be a very sweet and loving guy.

I was in control all the time; he didn't force me to sleep with him but I do remember telling my mom after Camp what happened because I was very upset about how I left things with Nate, I really did want a friendship and relationship with him back then but things got too much and I got too involved in the boy.

"_**What's happened sweetheart?" My mom asked.**_

_**She was really worried about me because I hadn't spoke to her for the whole week after coming back from Camp, how was I suppose to tell her that I had slept with a rock star and he had no control. **_

"_**Caitlyn, we need you to talk to us" My dad said, sounding really concerned. **_

_**I knew my mom and dad had phoned Brown to find out what had really happened but all he could say was that I had spent a lot of time with Nate but he didn't know what to say himself. It was only two weeks after Camp had finished that Nate had found out where I lived and came to see me. **_

_**My dad had let him in the house. My dad came in my room. **_

"_**There someone downstairs to see you" My dad said. **_

_**I was confused; no one ever came round my house. I got up and went downstairs to find Nate talking to my mom and she was showing him photos of me and her. **_

"_**Oh, here she is" My mom pointed out. "Look honey, your friend here from Camp" **_

_**Nate smiled. "Caity" **_

"_**I said I didn't want to see you" I said loud enough for my parents to hear. **_

"_**Caitlyn…Don't be so rude…" My mom was cut off from Nate. **_

"_**Caity…Everyone worried about you" Nate said. **_

_**I scoffed and let out a little laugh. "You are seriously kidding me" I replied. "You're worried that I'm going to tell the whole world what happened" **_

_**Nate shakes his head. "No" **_

_**My mom had to butt in. "Now I do want to know what happened" **_

_**I looked at my mom then back at Nate. "Nothing bad happened mom" **_

"_**Well then you won't mind telling me" My mom said. **_

_**I let a tear drop from my eyes. "I fell in love mom…" **_

_**She nodded. "Well that perfectly natural sweetheart" **_

_**I shake my head. "No…I fell in love with my instructor from Camp Rock" I cried. "I gave him everything" **_

"_**What do you mean you gave him everything Caitlyn?" My mom asked. **_

"_**I gave him everything that I suppose to do with that special guy" I answered with tears. **_

_**My mom finally caught onto what I meant and so did my dad. Nate was just standing there; looking guilty. **_

"_**Caitlyn…just what were you thinking?" My mom asked. "Was he the same age or older?" **_

"_**Same age" I said, wiping my tears away. **_

_**My mom looked at Nate. "Oh I see what this is" My mom replied. "So you're Nate" **_

_**Nate didn't say anything. **_

"_**Caitlyn…he a rock star and he a year older than you" My mom nearly yelled. "Just what did you think was going to come from this?" **_

"_**He didn't push me into it mom" I responded with more tears. **_

_**My mom shakes her head. I knew she was disappointed. "Did you not to think to stop this?" My mom asked. **_

_**Nate nodded. "I feel bad what I did but I do really love your daughter" Nate answered. **_

_**My mom was in shock. "Love" **_

_**Nate nodded and sighed. "I love Caity" Nate said. "She not just some girl to me I can ensure you on that…She means a lot to me" **_

"_**I would like you to leave Nate" My dad replied. "I want you to have nothing more to do with my daughter" **_

_**Nate shakes his head. "Caity…tell them" Nate burst out. **_

_**I was crying. "I love him mom" I cried. **_

"_**No Caitlyn, you don't" My dad responded angrily. **_

"_**I DO" I shouted. "But I meant what I said Nate, nothing is going to happen again, I don't trust you" **_

I got to Camp Rock; I parked my car and got out of it. Brown was standing there with Connie and Jason. They were all having a laugh about something, I went over there and Brown looked at me sadly.

"Caitlyn…"

"Brown" I said with a smile.

He sighed. "You going to explain yourself to me" He asked.

"Nothing to say" I answered.

"I know it was 5 years ago but your parents never let you come back here because of what happened with Nate" He replied.

I folded my arms. "I'm sorry my parents gave you an earful…"

I was cut off by Nate. "But it wasn't her fault"

I looked at Nate with a surprise look on my face. "I could have lost the camp for your stupidity Nate" Brown argued. "You are so lucky that Caitlyn didn't want to press charges and sue you for what you did"

"It wasn't Nate fault" I said. "I was in control of everything"

Brown nodded and looked at Connie. "Brown, I can honestly say that Caitlyn was in control from what I saw, the kisses, the cuddles, the secrets…" Connie replied. "I just wished I had stopped it before the intercourse happened"

"Well Nate…I will have you back as an instructor but anymore like this I will get you personally done myself and have you banned from this Camp for good" Brown said harshly.

"Oh it won't happen again" Shane warned Nate.

Brown nodded and looked at Connie. "I just want to know why it happened" Brown responded. "It's not like you two ever got on before…"

I and Nate laughed and I spoke. "We got on just never on the music side of things"

Brown shakes his head. "How did you two ever come to meet again?" Brown asked.

I looked at Nate. "Mitchie" I pointed out. "But were history for good"

With that; I walked off to set up my cabin that I was sharing with Mitchie, Peggy, Ella and Tess.

"He lost you for good then Caitlyn" Brown said sadly.

I turned round. "Yes"

Brown nodded sadly, looking at Nate who just shakes his head and walked off.

* * *

**I know some people not like this story but I'm going to keep updating because I enjoy writing it. R&R **


	8. Stop and Listen to yourself

**Stop and Listen to yourself **

It has only been a week since Brown questioned me and Nate on what really happened that summer, 5 years back. I didn't press charges because Nate didn't do anything wrong, I had the control and I was telling him what I wanted so it not like he was doing anything wrong.

I had my fourth lesson with the campers and they were all happy with my work and happy that it was someone young this year. I had one lesson with Nate but that didn't bother me that much but I wish he would stop trying so hard to with me or win me back. I was also there to help Connie with the kitchen with Mitchie as well as we both agreed.

But one day…I was just walking through the camp and I see Nate sitting on the bench. I walk over there and sit next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

Nate looked at me. "Just relaxing" He answered. "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering around seems I have nothing to do for the whole day" I said.

He chuckled. "So what are you going to do?"

"Have a walk down memory lane" I responded.

"Can I join you?" Nate asked.

I nodded. Just after a few hours; I and Nate were in the mess hall, grabbing some dinner and Mitchie was giving us a weird look as we sat with her and Shane.

"What is going on with you two?" Mitchie asked. "You don't normally…"

Shane cut her off. "Mitchie"

I sighed. "You wanted me to be friends with him"

Peggy, Ella, Jason and Tess all came in laughing and running over to our table.

"Oh my god guys, you should watch this video we just found in Brown office" Tess exclaimed.

We all got up and followed them to Brown office and Ella played the video. It was a video of us all having a water fight but I don't remember that because I and Nate weren't there. I saw Nate laughing with Shane and the others.

"I don't know why you're laughing" I said to Nate then turning to Tess. "I and Nate weren't even there"

Nate stopped laughing. "What are you on about?" Nate asked. "Yes we were…"

"I don't remember it" I answered.

Nate shakes his head. "Then where were we?"

I let out a sigh. "We were with the nurse" I said with a warning tone.

"WHAT?" They all screamed.

Nate continues to shakes his head. "No we weren't, I remember this day…"

I folded my arms and Mitchie spoke. "What had you been doing in the Nurse room?" Mitchie asked.

Nate shot me a warning look and I looked at Mitchie. "Nothing, I had a miss period" I answered.

"Thanks Caity" Nate said quietly.

Shane and Jason looked at Nate. "You nearly got her pregnant" Shane replied. "Wow…You are an idiot; did we not teach you anything?"

"Good thing I wasn't" I muttered but I know Nate heard.

Nate had walked out of the room and I followed him. "Truth hurts Nate" I said loud enough for people to hear.

"Just don't do it Caity" Nate warned. "Just don't"

"Don't want people to find out" I responded. "We nearly got pregnant and you thought we were at the water fight, were you drunk or something"

"NO" Nate shouted. "I never got drunk when I was working here, I wouldn't even dream of it"

"But it's okay to have a relationship with a student back then" I said harshly.

"YOU WANTED IT" Nate shouted again with frustration.

Brown had come over to us with Connie. "Can you two stop shouting? I don't want the campers knowing about your little fling" Brown said quietly. "Or at least take it where no one can hear you"

Mitchie and Shane came over to us. "Did you not hear?" Shane asked. "He nearly got the camper pregnant"

"WHAT?" Brown shouted. "Right I want you both in my office now"

We all went to Brown office and Connie spoke. "Right nothing to see campers, lunch is in the hall"

As we got into Brown office and soon joined by Connie. "You two better start explaining yourself now" Brown warned. "Did you get her pregnant?"

"No" Nate said.

"Luckily" I muttered.

"Will you stop with that?" Nate asked.

Brown sighed. "I want to know how you two thought that"

"I missed a period and Nate, calm as a pie took me to a private Nurse" I explained.

Brown put his hands onto his face and then looked at Nate. "You took her off the campus?"

"No…"

"DON'T LIE" I shouted. "You took me off every night"

"NO I DIDN'T" Nate screamed. "I TOOK YOU OFF THREE TIMES"

I laughed and started clapping for Nate. "Instructor of the year"

Nate shakes his head and Brown spoke. "I can't believe what I'm hearing" Brown said covering his ears. "You took her off the campus, you made her fall in love with you and you nearly get her pregnant"

"I fell in love too you know" Nate said calmly.

"When you shouldn't have" Shane added.

Nate shot a glare at Shane. "Like you can talk"

"Don't drag me and Mitchie into this, we didn't have a relationship till afterwards" Shane argued.

"That is true Nate" Connie said.

"You actually did stuff and taking her off, what were you thinking?" Shane questioned. "What would you have done if we had been looking for Caitlyn and you?"

"Look I don't know why this is being a big problem now" Nate pointed out. "It was 5 years ago…"

"Because funny thing is Nate….Caitlyn parents are still looking for answers" Brown pointed out.

"Are they?" I asked.

Brown nodded. "Yes they are Caitlyn…They want to know why I allow him to come back here" Brown answered.

"I'll go if it such a big problem" Nate added.

"No…"I let out.

Everyone was surprised.

"It's none of my parents business now…it's not like he having a relationship with a camper now" I said.

"Caitlyn" Mitchie let out. "Are you seriously sticking up for him?"

"Yes" I answered. "How many times am I going to have to say this but it was all me, I allow this to happen as much as Nate did, he was going along with me"

Brown looked at me and then at Nate. "Is this true Nate?"

"Yeah" Nate said.

"Can we all leave it as it is now?" I asked Brown.

Brown looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure you're telling me the whole truth?" Brown asked. "Because Caitlyn, if he forced you we can get him done for it"

I looked at Nate. "No, he didn't force me" I said as I let tears drop. "I'll be back in a minute"

Nate looked at me confusedly. I left the cabin as I rushed to get a box, I ran back and I heard Brown speaking.

"Why was she crying?" Brown asked Nate. "What did you do to the poor girl?"

"I didn't do anything" Nate answered. "I fell in love with her and I'm still in love with her, she drives me mad but I still love her"

I entered the cabin with the box. "Here" I said to Brown.

"What is this?" Brown asked.

"Everything I wrote that summer" I answered. "I kept a diary, stuff he gave me, stuff he brought me, pictures and a the video, everything"

Brown put it on the table and opens it….


	9. The Memory Box

**My Memory Box **

Nate sat down in the chair and looked in the box with Brown. I saw Nate get out a picture and Brown looked at it. It was a picture of Nate and Me at the beach, cuddling. I had taken it for a memory. There were a lot of photos in the box; Nate was looking through them all and was smiling at quite a few times.

Brown got a pair of boxers out of Nate and he was blushing. "Do I dare ask?" Brown asked.

"Nate didn't know I took them" I answered, blushing along with Nate.

Brown put them back in and got a tie out next; I saw a small smile on Nate face, it was his favorite tie. He thought I had thrown it away on purpose to hurt him because when we broke up; he had asked for it back but I said I had thrown it away and he just stormed off. Nate had put the pictures down and got the tape out which was labeled 'Caity Favorite Songs' … I remember Nate had made that for me after only knowing me properly for 2 weeks.

Brown was looking through the photos, Nate continued to look in the box and he pulled out a diary that had on the front 'My Romantic Summer' I had wrote in it everyday of what I and Nate did and every lovely things he had said to me, I stuck pictures on the pages that I wanted a really good reminder of. Nate had looked inside but Shane took it off him and went to the first page.

Shane started reading; out loud my personal diary. "First day back at Camp and reunited with all the girls. But I bumped into an old friend today who is now my instructor for music this year, his name is Nate. Member of Connect 3, we spent an hour talking and catching up with each other. It felt weird seeing him again and chatting to him like all my feelings came pouring out but not telling him, I wouldn't even dream of telling him because of him being famous and having famous girlfriends even through he said he hasn't had many…well anyway I didn't mention that I had a boyfriend back home, my parents are expecting me to fall in love with him and marry him but I don't even like him in that way and we only been together for year, it won't last because I'm here and he at home"

Nate looked at me with confusion. "You had a boyfriend" He came out.

I nodded.

"And you didn't think to tell me"

"It wasn't important" I tell. "He dumped me as soon as I got home"

Nate shakes his head. "Still should have told me"

"OH…this one is funny" Shane burst out and starts reading again. "Well I just got back from my fourth date with Nate…Yes, were breaking rules but it doesn't matter because we won't get caught and it fun…He took me to a place in town that only does pasta, I'm not normally a fan of pasta but the place he took me was really nice...When I got back; we shared a kiss outside the cabin, he made sure I got back safe and made him text me when he got back to his but I know the next day, I'll get earful from Mitchie and the other girls for breaking the rules but I don't really care, I'm getting to spend time with a friend that I lost before he became famous…Yes I know things are getting serious as it the fourth date but its nothing"

"What was so funny about that Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Just the way…" As Shane was saying as he looked at Mitchie who was giving him the warning eyes. "Nothing"

I chuckled and Nate looked at me.

"I didn't find anything funny" Brown said.

"Oh here another one" Shane burst out. "Okay…Breaking rules so much means nothing to me or him because today, I lost my virginity the only thing I had left to keep as my first…I've got to say, it was amazing for my first time…Not knowing what to do and having no experience but knowing I've done it with someone I've known for a long time means a lot to me, he took his time and didn't rush me but he gave me a choice…I know my parents will be disappointed if they ever found out but they never going to find out, it would break their heart knowing I have fallen in love with someone they don't know and they know fully well it wouldn't work because he a rock star and I'm a normal hometown girl"

Nate had his head in his hands.

"What date was that Shane?" Brown asked.

"Eh..." Shane let out looking at the page. "15th August 2010"

Brown nodded. "That was the day of our first storm" Brown said.

"YOU DID IT FIVE TIMES!" Shane shouted looking at Nate.

Nate completely ignored Shane; it felt like he was ashamed that we had sex but Nate looked up at Shane and took the diary off him. "It's none of your business" Nate replied, looking through the diary himself.

"Five times…" Brown let out and looked at Connie. "Did you know?"

"No, I didn't" Connie answered. "I knew about the first time and I told Caitlyn to be careful and not to do it again"

"You should have told me as soon as the first one happened" Brown argued with Connie.

Connie shakes her head. "No because she promised me she wouldn't do it again" Connie argued back with Brown.

Mitchie had taken it off Nate and started reading another page out. "Well it is official, I agree to be his girlfriend…Yes I did have a choice and my choice was to be his girlfriend…I have fallen hopelessly in love with him and love can not be controlled as he always told me…I know I won't be able to tell my parents about him till I've moved out, I'm not ashamed to tell them but I know they would be disappointed and hurt by my decision…I won't probably tell anyone till it been at least a year or so because I know what the rumors will be like and I couldn't handle that yet, being all over the papers and magazine…I'm just a normal hometown girl and I rather keep it that way"

Mitchie put the diary down and Brown spoke. "Just get out the pair of you"

"Brown…" Nate said before he was cut off.

"Just go home Nate…How am I suppose to explain this now to Caitlyn parents?" Brown asked. "They still looking for answer to how have I let this happen, you have disappointed me, and I was expecting this from Shane not you"

"Oh thanks" Shane whispered.

I sighed. "Brown…My parents don't need answers…"

"Yes they do Caitlyn…You had intercourse with him when you were only 16 years old, he 2 years older than you, he nearly got you pregnant and to top it off you broke the rules" Brown explained harshly.

"But it happened 5 years ago…why is it still a big deal?" I asked.

"Your parents are heartbroken" Brown revealed. "You lied to your mom about his age and Nate you should have known better"

I sighed again. "But it wasn't force"

Mitchie started reading another page out. "20th August 2010…So I was sat in this Nurse office, off the camper's site…We didn't want the nurse on Camp Rock knowing, how could I have been so stupid? I'm 10 days late and we thought I was pregnant…16 is not a good age, a lot of 16 years old are getting pregnant and I don't want to be one of them…I have a lot of things I want to do with life…After having our scare; we were both advise to use something as I wasn't on the pill, she said I had a lucky escape but she said I won't probably be so lucky next time…Nothing changed after the pregnancy scare because as soon as we got back, we had sex…"

Brown cut Mitchie off. "Stop reading before I get mad"

Mitchie closed the diary and I looked at Brown.

"I want you both out while I talk to your parents Caitlyn" Brown said picking the phone.

* * *

**Sorry about the updates…been a bit busy but here the next Chapter. Thank you to the guest who reviewed it, your awesome :-D. **

**Please Review people and let me know what you think. Thanks**


	10. Sorry Isn't Enough

**Sorry Isn't Enough **

I and Nate sat on the bench by the dock. We were both in shock that Brown had thrown us out of his office, I couldn't blame him. We could ruin his career and his camp could be closed down if my parents tell the people with power.

I looked at Nate from the corner of my eye; I could tell he was very upset with himself; he shouldn't have let it get so far back then. He was 18 and I was 16, I can see why he would feel upset and angry because we did have a relationship, we did have sex, we nearly got pregnant and he took me off the campsite without permission but we didn't think anything because we were too busy falling in love.

Nate was so gentle, kind, caring and loving. He always thought about my emotions and my feelings before his own. I wish I had be a bit more thoughtful and had stopped it all myself then Brown wouldn't be in trouble, Nate wouldn't feel like he is now and I wouldn't feel so bad for my parents but we can't change what happened.

Nate broke the silent. "I'm so sorry Caity" He whispered with tears coming down his face. "I was too busy falling in love with you and took no notice of the age gap"

"I wished I had stopped it Nate but we can't change it now" I said.

Nate shakes his head. "I know we can't"

I saw Shane and Mitchie coming towards us. "Wow…Your parents" Shane let out.

"My parents are here" I replied in shock.

"Yeah…They didn't look too happy" Shane answered. "Brown showed them the diary"

"And…"

Shane looked at Mitchie and then back at me. "They want Nate done for taking advantage and leading you on" Shane revealed.

I got up and ran to Brown office; I open the door and saw my mom and dad sitting there with the diary.

"Mom…Dad" I said. "It's not Nate fault"

"He took advantage of you…" My mom responded. "Pregnant"

"He did the most sensible thing that no other boys would do" I argued. "He loves me mom, he did not take advantage, I took the advantage, and I wanted it more than he did"

"Caitlyn…" My dad began to say.

I began to cry. "Please…I'm begging you not to report him to the police if you do I will never ever speak to you two ever again…we both fell in love and didn't bother looking at the age gap" I cried out.

I saw tears coming from my mom eyes. "Caitlyn…How could you do this?" My mom asked.

"I am so sorry mom" I cried out. "But things just happened and I didn't want to upset anyone or hurt anyone"

My mom nodded. "You know what…You do what you like Caitlyn" My mom responded with tears coming down her face. "If you want him to get away with leading you on and nearly messing your life up then fine but you're no daughter of mine"

"He not getting away with anything through mom" I whispered with tears flooding down my face. "He was so gentle, kind, sweet, caring and loving…He show me into the life of love"

"Come on Jerry" My mom said. "Were are going"

"Mom please" I begged quietly.

"No Caitlyn" She replied wiping the tears. "You be happy with your life and let him get away with it"

With that; I let my parents walk out of my life. Later on that week…I stood at the end of docks just doing a lot of thinking, my parents were being totally unfair and not accepting as I'm their only daughter that I let Nate do all this to me not that he has done anything wrong…Yeah the age gap but 2 years is not a lot of different.

"Caity" I heard him call.

I turn to face to him. I let out a sigh. "What do you want Nate?"

He looked at me sadly. "I heard what happened with your parents" He answered.

I nodded. "Come to have a laugh" I said quietly.

"No…I'm not finding anything funny Caity" Nate replied.

"What do you think would have happened if we had got pregnant?" I asked. "Be honest"

Nate stared into the lake and then he turn to face me. "I would have supported you, stuck around, made sure everything was okay and told the world" Nate said.

I nodded and let out a sigh. "Would have been a big issue for everyone"

Nate nodded. "Yeah but it wouldn't have bothered me because I know I love you" Nate responded.

"Nate…Please don't do it…okay you went on tour and left me hanging for 3 months and you say you love me" I let out.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for it" He argued. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it for you to believe me"

I started letting tears fall down my face. "Once a cheat…Always a cheat" I replied, wiping the tears away and walking off but Nate grabbed hold of me and kissed me on the lips, I didn't reject, I started kissing him back. We were kissing for a good 2 minutes until we heard people coming down; we broke apart only to see Jason and the juniors coming down.

"Hello" Jason let out, happily. "Just bringing the kids down for a swim"

We both nodded but I pushed Nate out of my way and walked off before he could say anything else. I got to my cabin and I started crying, I notice my diary was back on the bed. I'm guessing Brown had put it there for me in case I wanted it back which I did but I couldn't bring myself to read it, I'm surprise they didn't read this one page at the back.

I wiped the tears away; I got up from the bed and picked the diary up and looked to the back of the book. It has been a secret that I've held onto for 5 years, Nate knows what it is but we couldn't bring it out to everyone else because we know what everyone would say, Brown would most certainly not be happy with Nate.

I had told Nate a year afterward what I did; I didn't do it alone, I had my best friend there and she swore she wouldn't tell anyone not that was anyone to tell but I told her everything that happened and what I needed to do, she went along with me but she also kept pushing to tell Nate and give him a chance. But I said no and she let it rest.

I had even been in touch with Nate mom as I knew her back when Nate first came to Camp Rock; I had told her, she said she would never be able to forgive me fully for not telling Nate but she understood why I did it and being the age I was, she totally agree with it because she had told me, Nate was just not fully grown up at the age of 19 and her worse fear is that Nate would abandoned me and make sure she had nothing to do it.

I closed the diary as Mitchie and Shane came in the room; I smiled at them both, I hid the diary under my pillow.

"Why are you hiding the diary?" Shane asked. "We all know now"

I shake my head. "Not everything"

Mitchie sighed. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"It nothing really" I answered. "I spoke to your mom about it"

"You spoke to our mom" Shane said, in shock.

"Yes" I burst out. "She actually quite likes me"

Mitchie sighed again. "Then you won't mind us reading it if it not a secret"

I let out a groan and threw it at Mitchie. She open to the last page, she was reading but not out loudly. A few minutes of silent; Mitchie looked at me with a horrified face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Mitchie shouted.

* * *

**Enjoy : )**


	11. Love Is Back

**M For Warning**

**Love Is Back **

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Mitchie shouted.

I let out a sigh. "I WAS 16 MITCHIE" I yelled back. "I WAS NOT READY, IT NOT LIKE I KEPT IT A SECRET FROM HIM"

Shane was looking confused and he took the diary and read the page out loud. "I am a horrible person…I never gave him a chance to have his say, I never let him come to the first scan, I never let him in and I never told him that he was going to be a father…I told my best friend, Millie because she the only person I trusted, I had told Nate mom and she advise me to leave Nate out of it and get rid of the baby…I knew she was angry at me and Nate for being so stupid but I was only 16 and he was 18 and it no time or place to raise a baby together...She said I'm lucky I'm not too far gone but I now regret it because I've got to live with this my whole life of questions, what if….But I was not ready and either was Nate…I'll never forget that I had our baby inside me, I will tell Nate when I think he has the rights to know"

Shane looked at me with a horrified face. "My own mom told you to get rid of it"

"Yes if you don't believe me…Ring her" I said, throwing my phone.

Mitchie had tears coming down her face. "How could you do that Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked. "That baby could have been something; Nate would have grown up, Nate would have made sure he was there for everything"

"I couldn't do it Mitchie" I revealed. "I couldn't do it, I had my whole life to live and having a baby isn't just something you can drop and leave"

"When did you tell Nate?" Shane asked.

"I told him a year afterwards" I answered. "I was at your mom house and Nate come round"

Shane nodded. Peggy, Tess and Ella all came in.

"What's going on now?" Ella asked. "Having another pop"

Mitchie was shocked at Ella. "No, this nasty person here" Mitchie burst out pointing the finger at me and walking out.

"Mitchie…"Shane called after her, throwing the diary on the bed. "Get rid of the page now, I don't believe a word of it"

I nodded and watch Shane leave the cabin.

"What's happened now?" Peggy asked.

"Nothing" I said picking the diary up and putting it in my bag and walking out of the cabin.

I got to my car and unlocked the door until I heard Nate calling my name. "CAITLYN"

I turned around and face Nate. "What do you want now Nate?"

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

I rubbed my forehead and tears started flooding from my eyes. "Shane and Mitchie know that I got pregnant and got abortion" I cried. "Shane doesn't believe your mom agreed for me to do it"

Nate stood there; quietly until Brown came up to me with Connie. "Nate, I want you to pack and leave" Brown responded angrily. "Caitlyn…"

"I'm going home" I replied.

"You actually got pregnant when the nurse told you to be careful" Brown whispered.

I nodded. "I'm a stupid fool but I can't change anything" I revealed. "No one has to live with this regret inside me, I'm still wondering now what it would be like but nothing can answer it"

Connie sighed. "Nothing can answer it till you have one Caitlyn"

"Bye"

As I got in my car I heard Nate calling my name. "Caity" But I slammed the door shut and drove off. I was going back to my flat and I wasn't going to let any of them back in my life; especially Nate.

After an hour of returning home; I just crawled up on the sofa and sat there in silent. It was only after another hour; I had a knock on the door, I got up to answer it and only to find Nate standing there.

"It now or never" Nate whispered.

I nodded and let him in. He sat on the sofa while I got us both a drink and I sat down on the sofa. We both were silent for a good half an hour before Nate spoke.

"Caity…My mom was right, I couldn't raise a baby back then" Nate revealed. "But I do wished we gave our baby a chance, I don't like abortions but you obviously felt like it the right thing to do"

"It was Nate" I whispered with tears coming down my face.

Nate nodded. "I mean after you told me, I was mad but I had to be honest with myself and look at it as you did the right thing" Nate responded.

"Nate…I know I had other choices but adoption, I wouldn't have been able to do and keeping it was meaning I would have to let the world know I got pregnant at 16 and with a rock star" I cried.

Nate pulled me closer to him and we sat there quietly until I looked up into Nate eyes and our lips met, as we made out I start pushing Nate jacket off and he started unbuttoning my top, we broke the kiss to take each other tops off and throw them anywhere, we both started kissing again.

We were like that for a good half an hour, Nate lifts me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bedroom, where he unclasped my bra and took my skirt and knickers off. I started undoing Nate belt and jeans; he took them off and climbed on top off me. He started kissing my body everywhere; I let out a groan as he stuck his fingers up inside of me.

"NATE…"I screamed out as he met up with my lips again.

He kept his fingers and was playing me for a little while before I started really crying out for him to fuck me.

"Please Nate…" I begged.

He climbed on top of me and entered me slowly and I cried out. "OH GOD, NATE"

"Caity" Nate pants out. "Oh god, Caity…"

"NATE" I scream out, biting onto his shoulder.

After an hour…We both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Okay….So is it the final time for them to get back together or will Caitlyn continue to push him away? **

**Find out in the next chapter…If any of you reviewers think I should move this to an M let me know and I'll change it. **

**But please do review and let me know what you think should happen. Thanks **


	12. No Hope For You

**No Hope for You **

_**6 Weeks Later…**_

(Vomit)

I ran to the toilet in the Studio; I had been feeling sick like this for over 2 weeks now, I hear someone come into the toilets.

"Caitlyn…"Mitchie said, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm" I let out, continuing to vomit down the toilet.

Yes…I and Mitchie made up again and so did me and Shane; Mitchie and Shane completely understood after I explained why I did it and they totally agreed that if it was them then they would probably do the same thing. I open the toilet door to see Mitchie leading against the wall and she smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

I nodded. "Yeah…Think I might have stomach flu" I answered, splashing my face with water and wiping it with a hand towel.

"There is no stomach flu going around if there were we would all be sick as well" Mitchie informed me. "Have you eaten anything to make you sick?"

"I had a bacon roll this morning" I said, walking towards the door to leave.

Mitchie followed and we got to the studio room; Shane was sat in the chair.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah…"

"Caitlyn thinks she got the stomach flu" Mitchie replied.

Shane nodded. "Do you want a day off?"

I shake my head. "No don't be silly, I'll be fine" I responded, pushing Shane off my chair.

Then Jason and Nate came in the room. "Oh you're back now then" Jason replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry I rushed pass you like that…I went to the toilet" I said, hugging Jason. "Nate…"

"Caity"

I and Nate were friends and that was it…I had told him I didn't want a relationship with at the moment because I needed to trust him a bit more. So once again, I pushed him away.

I felt my tummy turn again. "Oh no" I let out before running off to the toilets again.

"CAITY" Nate shouted.

I came back 20 minutes later and they were all talking and laughing. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to the doctors" Mitchie revealed. "You been sick for two weeks now and it isn't going to get any better now get your coat and bag"

"What about the album?"

"Don't worry" Nate said. "Go. You need to get better before we all get the bug"

I nodded, picking my coat and bag up. As we left the studio; Shane got me a bucket in case I needed to be sick again, on our way to the hospital; Mitchie questioned me.

"Have you slept with Nate recently?"

I shake my head. "No"

"So there is no chances you could be pregnant?"

"No there isn't"

"Okay…Just making sure Caitlyn"

When we got to the hospital; Mitchie explained all my problems and we got told to wait in the reception area then after waiting for nearly an hour, the doctor called us in and then I spoke to the doctor and he kept nodding his head.

"Right…well we better check you over" He said.

The nurse spoke. "Are you able to do a wee for us?"

I nodded. When I came back from the toilets; she took it from me and started doing some test on it, the doctor was doing my blood pressure, taken some bloods from me, did my temperature, checked my throat, ears and chest.

"Well everything is okay" The doctor revealed. "Right… Caitlyn, I want you to lie on the bed for me so I can check your stomach"

I gave Mitchie my coat and back; I climbed onto the bed and led down and he started pushing softly onto my stomach. I saw the doctor facial expressions and he turned to the nurse.

"What are the results?" He asked her. "Yes that what I thought…Right Caitlyn, sit up for me"

I sat up; I was getting really worried now and Mitchie squeezed my hand and never let go. I was waiting for him to tell me I have an illnesses and it isn't going away for some time.

"Caitlyn…Are you late?"

"I think I might be 3 weeks late"

He sighed. "You've been experiencing vomiting, headaches, heartburn and need the toilet a bit more than usual"

"Yes…can you please tell me what is wrong?"

"You're pregnant" The doctor revealed.

"What"

"You're pregnant…by the feel of your tummy, you are about 6 weeks pregnant" The doctor said.

"Nice joke" I let out, laughing it off.

"No I am being serious"

I looked at Mitchie and she smiled sadly. "It okay Caitlyn"

"I can't be"

"Were going to do an emergency scan for you now and make sure baby is okay" The doctor replied. "If you could follow the nurse…"

I nodded. "Mitchie, can you come with me?"

She smiled and nodded. As we entered the room; I led on the bed and the midwife put some jelly stuff on my tummy, warning me that it could be a bit cold then she started the scan on me and then all the sudden, I hear a heartbeat.

"Oh Caitlyn…"Mitchie let out.

I looked at the screen and I saw it. "There is your baby"

I burst into tears and Mitchie hugged me tight. "It is going to be okay Caity"

The midwife printed it off and turned the lights on. "You are 6 weeks and 4 days pregnant, your baby is healthy and has got a very strong heartbeat, I will send a letter out for your next appointment" She says.

I nodded. As I and Mitchie left the hospital; I let out a sigh, looking at the scan picture I had in my hand, I knew who the father was and I couldn't believe we made it happen again but how to tell him was scaring me. Mitchie didn't question me on who the father is and how it happened all the sudden. When we got home; Shane, Jason, Peggy, Nate, Tess and Ella were all there, waiting for me and Mitchie.

"Well…What happened?" Shane asked.

"Cait…" Mitchie said.

I sat down on the sofa; putting the scan on the table. "I'm pregnant" I revealed.

"Congratulations" Ella and Tess burst out, hugging me.

"Who's the father?" Shane asked.

"Yeah…"Everyone else added but not Nate.

I let out sigh. "Nate…" I said as I gave him eye contact. "Congratulations"

With that; I got up and went into my room.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks**


	13. In This Together

**In This Together **

Nate burst into my room after I said congratulations to him and starts telling me what he wants and what he going to do. I just sit on my bed with my eyes close, hand on my stomach, there was no bump yet but I knew there would be in a few months time. I was completely ignoring what Nate was saying because I know he wants to be part of the baby life but I don't know if I want him to be.

I continue to think what my life is now going to be like with a baby; it going to be hard, expensive and exhausting but then it will all be worth it at the end of the day because I will get to cuddle, hold and have fun with my baby. I will also get to care and love my baby and have no one to share it with; okay that was selfish, I know he cares and will want to love his baby too but can I trust him, do I give him that chance to be involved or do I tell him to go away and let me be.

I know Mitchie and Shane will be there to help me out if I needed anything; I know Mitchie will want to play apart in this baby life and I know Shane will, seems he is going to be an Uncle to him or her. Shane and Mitchie had a pregnancy scare and everything was confirmed and I know it broke their heart when Mitchie had a miscarriage after 10 weeks. It broke my heart as well because I didn't know how to comfort Mitchie or Shane but I was still there for them.

Nate mom will want to be part of her grandchild life as well and I wouldn't deny her access to it because I quite actually like his mom, she was so supportive and helpful to me when I got pregnant the first time. She didn't want me to have abortion but she knew I had to because of the way Nate was and the state of me.

And for Nate dad well he hasn't got a dad because he walked out after Nate was born and was never to be seen or heard from again and I don't want the same for my child, I want my child to have the dad around but Nate won't be around all the time because he will go on tour and he will find someone else to love and have a family with his future wife and where would that leave my baby in his heart, I suppose I can't see Nate abandoning any child his has. Maybe I should give him that chance.

I can't put Nate down because I said congratulations to him and expect him to do a runner but he hasn't, he stood in my room talking to me while I'm daydreaming about how life going to be with this baby. He always said he loved me but I was just a summer fling to him but he said that not true, he really fell for me but I can't believe the words that come out of his mouth because he just ends up hurting me and my feelings. But I have to put that aside now and think about our baby.

I was really getting fed of Nate; standing there and talking. "NATE" I shouted.

He stopped talking.

"Can you please stop talking and go?" I asked him.

"No" He answered, sitting on my bed. "Were in this together"

I let out a sigh and sat up. "No were not" I said. "How do I know you can be trusted?"

"You really think I'm that cruel?"

I nodded. "Yes I do because Nate one day, you will find someone you really love and marry her and have children with her and then where would that leave our baby?"

"Caity…I don't love anyone else and I'm not going to love anyone else, just you and you only" He replied, firmly. "This baby means the world to me because I'm having it with someone I truly love"

He tried taking my hand but I pulled it away and stood up. "You don't love me Nate" I said, walking off out of the bedroom.

"I DO" He yelled, coming out of the bedroom himself.

I let out a frustration groan and turn to him. "NATE...Just because I'm having your baby, you don't have to fake it all" I cried out. "Please…Just say you hate me and you are only here for the baby"

Shane and Mitchie were in shock at what I just said.

"You are unbelievable" Nate whispered.

I folded my arms. "Well…"

"No…I'm not going to say that because it won't be true" Nate argued. "If I hated you I wouldn't have slept with you and create life with you, I would have told you ages ago if I hated you but I don't!" He paused. "Now get that it in your head, I love you and only you"

I shake my head. "Get out Nate"

"Why do you keep doing this Caity?" Nate asked. "You just keep pushing me away"

"I'm not pushing you away" I said. "I'm just proving that I'm right"

Nate shakes his head and looks down at his feet. "You are so unbelievable..."Nate whispered again before looking at me again.

"I would like you go please" I responded quietly.

"Fine…I'll go" Nate said. "You know where I am if you need me"

"I won't need you" I whispered.

Nate stopped in his tracks and just stares at me. "What so you're going to raise our baby on your own?" Nate asked. "Caity…You can not do this on your own, please let me help"

I shake my head. "NO" I shouted. "I don't want your flaming help…I'm a big, strong girl, I can do it by myself"

"OH REALLY" Nate yelled. "What was that all about 3 years ago?"

I remembered that very night…I had been arrested for attacking a police officer, I had spent three nights in the cells, I didn't call Mitchie or Shane for help, I had called Nate because I know he would have been easy on me and just kept his mouth closed about it all.

"You were the only person I thought I could call at the last minute" I answered.

"You really don't remember it do you?"

I and Nate had spent a whole week together…I had numbers of miss calls from Mitchie and Shane until Nate called them to tell them I was safe and okay.

"Yes I do" I whispered.

Nate smiled weakly. "Caity…please"

"No Nate…Please just go, I'll be in touch" I cried.

Nate pulls me for a kiss on the lips. I didn't break it off; I started kissing him back with a lot of passion but then we broke for air.

"Go" I whispered.

With that; I watched Nate walk out of the apartment.

* * *

**Okay…Sorry it a little late but I've had a lot going on but here it is **

**Thanks to ChippewaPrincess96 for reviewing and adding it as a favorite, your review rocks! Keep reviewing guys and let me know what you all think. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**To all you readers…My other account is "MrsAldous" I lost my details for it all so I couldn't sign into it so if you want to read anymore of my stories, there on that old account. **

**Thanks x**


	14. Pain In The Heart

**Pain in the Heart **

After all that screaming and yelling at Nate about the baby and our relationship; I think he finally understood where I was coming from but Shane and Jason said I need to talk to him because he apparently not been himself for weeks. I know this was true because I had seen magazines, things on the TV and the way he works at the studio. I've seen it all but I refuse to speak to him or give him anymore of my time to waste.

Mitchie, Tess, Ella and Peggy have all been trying to get me to talk to him and let him be involved in the baby life but I wasn't having any of it, people call me selfish and stubborn but I'm doing this to protect our baby from getting hurt by his stupidity, I know he loves the baby to the end of the earth but I can't risk him walking in and then out of it life.

I had spoke to his mom and she was happy to support me but she also been encouraging me to talk to Nate about our baby and let him be involved but she has told me that life is going to be hard for us because we both love each other and have so much past to live on and leave behind but I denied that I love him, I mean I do love him but I couldn't let him know that because that would be me; giving into him and Nate doesn't deserve anything from me as far as I'm concerned. He hurt me and I don't want to get hurt again.

I have been going in and out of the studio for the last couple of weeks; I've asked the Connect 3 manager to find someone else to produce their music because I couldn't do it anymore; I was hurting Nate by letting him see me everyday and working with him because I could see the sadness in his eyes and if he keeps seeing me and the baby bump, it going to put him off from working and just cry in silent.

I don't know why I was doing this to him and I don't know why I was doing it to myself. I want to be with him and have him part of the baby life but I just can't seem to put the thought of him hurting me and the baby to the back of my mind even through he said he wouldn't hurt me or the baby, I still don't believe it.

I had told my parents about my pregnancy and my mom finally came round to forgiving me for not pressing charges against Nate but I made it clear that it wasn't his fault and it wasn't my fault but we fell in love and I couldn't control it and she finally accepted it and so did my dad even through my dad still wanted to beat Nate up but even they were trying to get me to talk to Nate and let him be involved because my mom said bring up a baby is hard work but when they two of us, it less harder but she also said babies are expensive and need both parents.

I still didn't know what I wanted to do about it all. My mind was flooded of questions like:

What if he hurts me and the baby?

What if he takes off and never comes back?

How would we be able to put our feelings aside for the baby?

How would we manage to see each other everyday?

How would he tell the world that he not married but still having a baby?

I finally give in and get ready to go and see him. After an hour of getting myself ready; I left my apartment and make my way to my car. As I got to the studio; I could see Nate car was still here so I go in and make my way to his studio until I hear laughing coming from the studio room; I slowly open the door and see Shane and Mitchie kissing and laughing.

I slowly close the door again and turn around having a smile on my face. I was happy to see them two really making the relationship work after everything but now to find Nate. After half an hour of wondering around the studio, I finally found Nate in another studio room. I stood there for a few minutes; watching him, he was writing and I know when he writes, he doing more lyrics for songs.

I look up and down at him as he sit there, writing. He was wearing his white sneakers, his skinny black jeans with a black leather belt, a plain white top with his waist coat over it. I love his curly hair, I love his small brown eyes and I love the way his lips taste of chocolate. I love everything about this guy, he was sweet, kind, funny and fun to be with all the time, he was always there for me no matter how many times I push him away, he spent many days and nights with me at Camp Rock 5 years ago, he never put me down and he has never said a bad word about me but he has hurt me and slept with other girls behind my back, that was the only thing I didn't like about him.

I sometimes wish that we had kept our other baby and made ago of it back then but Nate wasn't in the right mind of bring up a baby and I wasn't exactly ready to bring it up on my own even through Nate would have stuck around and helped as much as he could. But I wonder what it have done to me and Nate, would it have brought us closer or would it have torn us apart to never speaking again of the relationship.

I do count me and Nate lucky because when Mitchie and Shane got pregnant, they lost their baby and it torn them apart for about 7 months until Shane and Mitchie finally spoke about it but then there is me and Nate, we have one baby aborted, nearly getting pregnant and now pregnant again where as Mitchie and Shane have been trying and trying and having no luck with it at all. Even if they don't have a child; Shane always said he would stay with Mitchie because he loves her and cares about her too much to let it all go over a baby.

I finally snap out of my thoughts and walk further in the room, Nate head shot up. We stare at each other for a good few minutes until I hear someone coming out of the boost.

"Nate..." A girl calls.

I was speechless when I saw Nate face.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks x**


	15. Not Again

**Not Again**

"Thanks Nate" I whispered, walking off.

"No Caity…"Nate called out, running after me.

I ran to the lift and got in before Nate could catch me. I led again the doors in the lift and let tears flood down my face, I was hoping when I get out that Nate won't be waiting downstairs for me. I couldn't face his excuse this time; I didn't want to hear what he had to say for himself this time. As the lift stop and the doors open, I walk out to find Nate standing there.

"Caity…"

"Don't you dare call me that" I warned him.

As we walk out of the building; he tries to grab me but I push him off me. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE" he yelled.

"SHUT UP NATE" I screamed back. "DON'T GIVE ME ALL THAT EXCUSE"

"SHE A NEW SINGER…I WAS JUST HELPING HER"

I shake my head and let tears fall down my face. I saw the press had been there already because of the new singer.

"JUST KEEP AWAY FROM ME AND THE BABY NATE…I WAS COMING HERE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT US AND THE BABY BUT YOU MADE THE IMPOSSIBLE" I screamed.

"CAITY…I WAS JUST HELPING HER…PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT…JASON WAS IN THE OTHER ROOM AS WELL" He shouted with tears coming from his eyes.

"Why the hell should I believe that?" I asked with tears still flooding down my face. "How do I know you're not going to get Jason to cover for you?"

Nate shakes his head. "Please…"

"Keep away from me Nate, I want nothing to do with you and I want you no where near our baby" I responded calmly still letting the tears fall.

I walk towards my car; leaving Nate standing there with tears coming down his face. I turn to look at him again and he had fallen to his knees with his head in his hands, crying his eyes out. With that; I just got into my car and drove off.

I got to my apartment and I just curled up on the sofa, crying my heart out. But after only an hour; I had a bang on my door. I got up to answer it to find a very upset and angry Nate standing there.

"I don't want to hear it Nate" I cried.

Nate pinned me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. I started kissing him back by throwing my arms around his neck. I could feel his tears still falling down his face but I know my tears were falling as well but Nate continued to kiss me with so much passion. We eventually broke apart and looked at each other.

"Push me away and I will just walk" Nate said breathless. "I want you Caity, I love you, I need you okay…I will make you happy until I die, I will make sure you have everything that a girl deserve and I will make sure you and the baby are happy"

"And what if things don't work out between us Nate?" I asked.

"Then at least we can say we tried but it didn't work" He answered.

I nodded. He pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you Caity"

"I love you Nate"

Just weeks after that…I and Nate were waiting to be seen for our baby 12 weeks scan. Nate had made me and the baby a lot of promises after that day and he has kept to every single one at the moment. I know he will probably keep them for the rest of his life but you can never be so sure, you don't know what the future has in store for you.

* * *

**Okay, short chapter but it nearly coming to an end. **

**Please review thanks x**


	16. The Little Boy

**The Little Boy **

I screamed, squeezing Nate hand.

"NATE…" I screamed.

"It's okay Caity" Nate said kissing my sweaty forehead. "I'm here"

_**Nate Pov's **_

I can not believe my girlfriend of 9 months has finally gone into labor with our baby; I wanted to cry because I hate that I did this to her and that I couldn't do nothing about it, I couldn't take the pain away and I couldn't take over.

I have stay very faithful to Caitlyn after that day I promised her everything; I really did want to make her happy and love her the way no one else would understand.

No one understands my feelings for Caitlyn. She not just some girl I picked to be with, she was the reason for me to change my life around. I had a summer fling with this amazing girl, she nearly got pregnant with my child, she aborted one and now she having a baby with me and I do plan on popping the question to her after a year.

Why do I love her? Because she amazing, she talented, she brave and she strong. She might have pushed me away for so many months and times but she probably had her reasons, I'll never know where there are but I would rather not know because our relationship is perfect and it growing so big, I couldn't ruin it for the past.

I cheated on this girl once and I wasn't proud, I had promised her and I broke it all for my stupidity but she still forgave and gave me another chance, not that she had to but I can't walk out of Caitlyn life just like that. She gave me so much to live for in my life.

Aborting my first child; I was heartbroken but my mom made a point to us both that we weren't ready and the way I was back then, I was just not in the right frame of mind to be raising a baby but now I am because I had grown up so much over the last few months and it all thanks to my amazing, talented and beautiful girl. I did hate Caitlyn for aborting my child without my say but I could see she was suffering too because she always going to have that question in her head "What if"

Our summer fling was a very special time for me because I'm never going to forget it. I only wanted to be friends with this girl but I couldn't help but fall for her over the summer, she said I showed her the real meaning of love. I took the only thing she had to keep hold off and I took it off her but I'm glad I was her first but I know everyone else was disappointed in me but I couldn't care less because I got the girl of my dreams.

I had to watch my brother, Shane and his now wife, Mitchie suffers 3 years ago. I didn't know what I could do for them because I had never experience it but I experience abortion and nearly having a baby, I count myself lucky because I can have children but unfortunately for Shane and Mitchie can't. It something to do with Shane being too low or something like that, Mitchie on the other hand can get pregnant but not with Shane and it broke his heart when the news was out to them. I was heartbroken because I thought that should be me not him.

As I watch Caitlyn cry and scream because of the pain; I let a few tears drop from my face and I smiled because she doing so well.

"Come on Caity" I said kissing her lips. "You can do it"

"NATE" She screamed as she squeezed my hand again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TOUCH ME"

I just let out a little laugh along with the nurse and the doctor. "I can't believe it either Caity" I whispered to her.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME AFTER THIS" She shouted with a scream.

I kissed her forehead. "Okay"

After another 8 hours; Caitlyn finally gave birth to our beautiful baby boy, Max. I was so proud of Caitlyn and Max. I just burst into tears with Caitlyn. As the nurse gave me Max to hold, I just cried.

"I'm going to make sure you have everything" I whispered to him.

I put Max down and whispered to Caitlyn. "I love you"

_**4 weeks later…Caitlyn Pov**_

Max was crying again; he was hungry and Nate was in the middle of getting his bottle ready. It has been a very stressful 4 weeks back home with Max. Nate has been trying his hardest to keep things calm but unfortunately, Nate has to work.

I still couldn't believe that I and Nate were finally parents. I now can put my questions of "What if" behind me now because now I have Max, it answered all my questions. I and Nate would have not been ready back then but we are now and it very stressful.

Max has brought us all closer as a family and I was happy with that but when Nate told me, he going on tour, I gave him a hard time because he was leaving me and Max. That night; I and Nate had a big argument over it while Mitchie and Shane were looking after Max in the other room away from the shouting and screaming.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME AFTER EVERYTHING" Nate shouted.

"I DO TRUST YOU BUT I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOOSE TO GO NOW WHEN MAX HAS ONLY JUST BEEN BORN" I screamed.

Nate shakes his head. "I WON'T EVEN BE GONE THAT LONG"

"HOW LONG THIS TIME THEN NATE?"

"5 months" Nate replied calmly.

I shake my head. "Fine…do whatever you want"

"I will don't you worry about that" Nate argued with me.

With that; he stormed out of the apartment and sped off in the car to somewhere. I burst into tears and start texting Nate to come back and we can sort this out. But he was angry and didn't reply. Shane and Mitchie had stayed with me that night but it was 4:10am in the morning and I had a phone call from the hospital, telling me that Nate was in hospital.

I and Shane went to the hospital; leaving Max at home with Mitchie. When we got there; Jason and Peggy were there already and they were explaining that Nate was involved in a car crash but Jason also said that Nate had been drinking behind the wheel.

After an hour of waiting to hear from the doctor; my heart shattered to millions of pieces, I broke down in tears.

"No…No" I repeated.

"I am very sorry for your loss" The doctor said with a sad face.

"NO" I screamed and Shane hugged me tight to him. "No please no…"

I cried for hours and I didn't stop crying.

* * *

**Review please thanks x**


	17. Caitlyn Gone

**Caitlyn Gone**

My parents had taken Max for a few days.

I just sat in our apartment; crying and crying and crying. I didn't move for days, I didn't eat for days, I didn't drink for days. I just didn't do anything for days apart from cry. I couldn't believe that Nate was killed in a car crash.

My heart had shattered to millions of pieces when the doctor said he didn't make it. Shane had tried to comfort me and keep me calm but I couldn't; it was all over the news and magazine about Nate death. I remember Nate last words to me…

"_**I will don't you worry about that" **_

I cried. Why did I give him a hard time? It is his job; he sings, he writes, he acts and he performs, if I hadn't given him a hard time about it all then he would still be alive but Shane said that it not my fault, it was his fault, he was drinking behind the wheel when he shouldn't have been.

I felt for other people because they had lost relative as well. Three kids had lost they mom and dad in the car accident and I was sat here crying over Nate. Fans had been crying for Nate, a lot of people said he was being stupid and shouldn't have been driving and it was his entire fault. I couldn't bring myself to speak to the press but Shane did and he told them all that Nate was stupid and it was his fault for drinking and driving at the same time.

I felt like dying as well because I lost the only person I truly loved and never will see or hear from again. I had tried to take an overdose a few days ago but Shane and Mitchie had got me to the hospital in time and that where my parents took Max away from me until I was feeling better and feeling ready to look after him.

Shane and Mitchie didn't leave me alone after that day; they had come to stay with me at mine and Max apartment as we shall call it now. They didn't trust me alone in case I did anything stupid again but I couldn't help it, I didn't want to feel like that, I wanted it to disappear and leave me alone but it wasn't going to.

The funeral was sad because so many fans had come and gather outside; praying for him. I sat with his mom who was crying a lot along with me. I had tried so hard not to cry and say goodbye to him properly but I couldn't.

As we buried him underneath the ground; I just fell to my knees and cried with my hands covering my face and I whispered. "I'm so sorry Nate"

It had begun to rain and I didn't move. I sat there next to his grave for hours until Shane and Mitchie said I had to move and get on with life but I couldn't my heart was broken for good and it not Nate fault anymore.

I'm grieving for the man I truly love. I and Nate had been through so much over the last 6 years and I couldn't quite get over it all. I saw fans; staring at me and showing me very weak smiles.

Shane and Mitchie eventually just left me there. They didn't force me to move but Jason had brought me a blanket and sat with me.

"Caitlyn…"Jason whispered. "You need to move on and let go"

I shake my head and let more tears fall down my face. "I can't…I pushed him away so many times and I only just got him back last year" I cried.

"I know Caity but Nate wouldn't want you sitting here crying over him" Jason said kissing my forehead. "You are grieving like the rest of us are but we all have to get on and move on, we have said goodbye to him"

I shake my head. "I haven't said goodbye to him"

"Caity…please" Jason begged.

"No, I won't say goodbye to him"

Jason pulled me for a hug and I just cried even harder than ever.

Just a few weeks later; I had gone to see my parents and Max. I was still breaking silently inside after my talk with Jason but I knew I had to get up and get on with life.

"Hi mom" I said kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Hey sweetheart…how are you?"

I started crying again. "I'm okay, getting there"

She nodded. "I know" She said. "You know what; were going to keep Max for a few more days okay before you start taking him home because I can see you're not quite ready"

I nodded. "Thanks mom"

I know my mom was right and that night I was on my own; I had just got home to chill out and relax but I found a bottle of pills in the cupboard and a bottle of vodka underneath the sink. Just a few hours later; Shane and Mitchie had come to find me in the bath tub, with blood coming all down both of my arms, empty bottle of pills and empty bottle of vodka on the floor.

Shane picked me up and tried to wake me up but I wasn't waking. I couldn't handle the pain of not having Nate around anymore, my heart was shattered and nothing was fixing it, I just wanted to be with Nate and no one else, I know that selfish because I have Max to think about but I just couldn't get Nate out of my head.

I didn't make it when they got me to the hospital…

_**Mitchie Pov **_

My two best friends have just both died. Nate being a fool; drink and driving was being a fool and Caitlyn took an overdose. I knew she wasn't coping and I know she was finding it hard without Nate. She couldn't bare the thought of going on without him.

The day we buried Caitlyn I read out a letter to everyone that Caitlyn had wrote…

**Dear Mitchie, **

**If your reading this; that means you found me dead in the bath tub. I am so sorry for all the hurt and trouble I've caused, I just couldn't take the grieving pain any longer, and I couldn't go on without Nate. **

**I'm sorry I had no thought of Max in all this but I want you and Shane to take care of him. My heart was shattered when Nate died and I know it was his fault but it was also my fault; if we hadn't argued about him going on tour, he would still be here and so would I but things happen. I know you probably hate me for everything I did between me and Nate but just some things I didn't have a choice. **

**I love you all and I know Nate would like me to say that he loves you all as well. Thanks for you and Shane for trying to look after me. **

**Make sure you all tell Max that we love him dearly and we always be in his heart if he ever needs to talk to us **

**Love Caitlyn **

With that; I went to sit by Shane who held my hand tight.

* * *

**That's it guys. Thanks for the reviewers. **


End file.
